The Clinical Core will support projects and cores in areas relevant to clinical research. The three major components to the core include clinical trials, the prostate cancer clinical research information system, and advocacy activities. Specific Aim 1: To design, execute, accrue to, or otherwise facilitate the conduct and timely completion of clinical trials relevant to SPORE projects or Cores. UW, UBC, and OHSU clinical investigators will participate in this aspect of the core. Clinical trials specific to projects include pre- and post-radiation biopsy (Project 2), neoadjuvant IMC-A12 (Project 4), and MAXTAP (Project 5) studies. Numerous SPORE related trials, including InterSPORE trials, are in progress or in planning. Specific Aim 2: To continue to develop and enhance Caisis, the prostate cancer clinical research information system. Development of clinic abstraction templates, biospecimen clinical annotation protocol, quality control and assurance procedures, patient consent and specimen acquisition processes, and specimen tracking are priorities. Specific Aim 3: To support and engage the SPORE Advocacy Committee in the activities of the SPORE as well as in their own mission as a group. Goals of the committee include: continued interaction with local support groups, involvement of minority members on the committee and in clinical trials, invitation of UBC and OHSU patients to join Advocacy Committee. In order to better understand and interact with the SPORE projects, each Advocate will focus on a single project.